Celling Out
by mg34
Summary: The Cell Games, the evil prelude to the end of the world? Or the Marketing opportunity of the Century? R&R FINISHED.
1. The Cell Games

Ah a visitor! Right this is my first fan-fic so it might well be rubbish, I wanted to write something serious but decided to test the water with this stupid humour story. Any way this plot is entirely encased within the 9 days before the Cell games and Cell is the only Dragonball Z character to appear, the rest are all made up and are NOT based on real people what ever you might think, honest.…

* * *

The Cell Games

Cell stood calmly in the middle of his ring, the essence of confidence. It was all so close, all that Dr Giro had work for, all that he had worked for! Just nine days and he would get to crush the z warriors live on TV, then he would destroy the world, evaporate the worthless human race and complete Dr Giro's Revenge and then ,and then, well he hadn't quite got that far yet but he was sure he would think of something. For now there was nothing to do but wait.

Four hours later Cell was beginning to get board of twiddling his thumbs. So he did a bit of pacing up and down to fill the time. After he had managed to prove that the least amount of steps it took him to cross his ring was twelve he was board again. After so staring into space he decided the time might pass a bit quicker if he had a tick chart to mark off the days, so he set about making one in the corner of his ring.

Cell was so busy with his chart he failed to notice a car pull up (this was quite an achievement considering that it was a really big car and tick charts really aren't that interesting). Cell didn't notice two large men get out of the car either, in fact he didn't notice them until they were right behind him!

"Excuse me Mr Cell" one of them said, Cell didn't bother to turn round

"Like my tick chart?" he asked. The man paused and looked at the chart, the android had drawn a vertical line on one of the pillars of his ring with a piece of coal.

"It looks more like a tally chart to me" he said, the android paused and took a step back to get a better view,

"Yes," he said, "I guess I does, and in that case I really should have marked it at the end of the day not the start you kno…" something clicked in the androids brain and he swung round to face the two men. "What are you doing in my ring!" he demanded "the Cell games aren't for nine days yet and I won't fight anyone early"

"Why not?" asked one of the men

"Because then no one would see it," Cell replied in a tone he reserved for idiots and Vegeata, "and if I fought lots of fight angst anyone who turned up before the Cell Games then it would dilute the importance of the actual event"

"Oh that makes sense" said one of the men "I doesn't matter any way cause we're not here to fight"

"Then what do you want" Cell snapped impatiently

"Our boss wants a word" the man replied.

"Well he can't have one" Cell replied "I'm far to busy with this chart"

"He says it will only be quick"

Cell sighed with the air of an android that has many crosses to bear, "fine" he said "lead me two him"

The men obliged and lead Cell the car parked by his ring. As they approached Cell absentmindedly wondered if it would explode when he got close. "As if that would destroy me" he thought but you never could underestimate the stupidity of humans.

To Cells disappointment the car didn't explode, instead a short man with messy white hair and sunglasses got out and ran over to shake his hand.

"Cell, Cell," he said far to happily for Cell's liking "It's great to finally meat you, you are Cell right?"

"Yes I'm Cell" the android replied a little, no considerably taken a back by the friendliness of his greeting "and you are…"

"Ernie Becclostone at your service" the short man declared proudly.

"Really" said Cell who wasn't particularly impressed, "And how do you **intend **to serve me?" he asked in a tone that implied that this better be good. Ernie, apparently un-phased continued the charm offensive,

"Well I saw your Cell Games announcement on the World News." He said, and continued with genuine enthusiasm "I was really impressed with the whole idea, A fighting competition to decide the fate of the world, what an event!"

"Yes I was rather pleased when I thought of it" said Cell proudly, "I just can't wait to see the world cower in terror at my evil majesty."

"Hmmm" said Ernie "Yes I imagined you would like that, so it's a shame it won't happen."

"Come on," said Cell, "You saw my power on the TV, are you seriously suggesting that someone could beat me?"

"No of course not" Ernie replied, "it's just no one will care" Cell tried to resist the temptation to laugh,

"I'm going to destroy the planet" he bellowed impressively, "People are going to care"

"No they won't" Ernie replied dismissively "they'll just assume it's global warming of terrorists with weapons of mass destruction."

"But" argued Cell, "I made a dooms day announcement and everything, just like in the movies and comics!"

"You did," consoled Ernie, "But terrorists and global warming have been in the papers a lot more than your dooms day announcement. And your announcement was too far in advance, nine days is a long time."

"Fighters need time to prepare" Cell replied defensively "And who says nine days is a long time it's barely more than a week!"

"The papers will," Ernie declared, "You can't expect them to print the headline, "**Android going to Destroy World**" nine days in a row, they need more of a story then that!"

"Fine" declared Cell defiantly "I shall declare I'm going to destroy the whole Universe then!"

"Could you do that?" asked Ernie suspiciously.

"No" said Cell quietly "But no one from earth would be able to check, and my Cell Games would still be a success!"

"Er quiet" Ernie muttered before speaking up. "Before you try that perhaps I could help. I'm in marketing you see," he explained "and I think that if we worked together we could make the Cell games a bid success without resorting to lying"

"Isn't marketing just discreet lying" retorted Cell upset that a mere human had questioned his plan.

"Of course not" Ernie replied "it's elaborate telling of the truth!"

"What's the difference?" Cell asked.

"Not much" Ernie replied "but the important thing is, are you up for it" Cell paused; he had the sneaking suspicion that he was being coned into this.

"I'm a perfect life form Ernie" he declared "I only accept the best"

"Naturally" said Ernie "don't worry about that I've worked in this industry for years, I market Grand Prix racing you know."

"What" replied Cell "Those boring events in which 6 billboards drive around a circuit in the same order for 2 hours!"

"Yup!" Ernie replied "And only the World Cup, Super Bowl and Olympics get larger TV audience and they don't happen 20 times a year!" Cell nodded, he had to admit he was impressed. "Now" Ernie continued "With your amazing event and my marketing expertise we can make the Cell Games the biggest event in the history of the world, and you a very rich android!"

"Wait a sec" said Cell, "I know what happens when marketers get involved, they fiddle and change things until the whole thing is just a one big money making business. You're not going to do that to my Cell Games!"

"Of course not" Ernie replied "I just thought we would put up a few stands for spectators, maybe some advertising boards, negotiate TV rights and get you to do a bit of promotional work to keep it all in the public eye."

"That's all?" Cell questioned suspiciously,

"That's all" Ernie confirmed.

"You're not going to change anything else?"

"Absolutely not!" Declared Ernie.

Cell paused and looked back at his ring. He supposed it wasn't really spectator friendly and rather dull. He did want the Cell Games to confirm his superiority to an entire terrified world not just the Z warriors and Ernie had implied he could do that. At the very least it would give him something to do other than twiddle his thumbs for nine days. With a sigh he turned back to Ernie,

"Very well your hired" he said "You can market the Cell Games"

"Excellent" Declare Ernie excitedly "you're not going to regret this Cell. Just sign here….and here…and here…here…here…here…here…here…here….and here…and here……."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Any way I've put up more than one chapter to start with but if you want to Review now go ahead, I'd like to here any suggestions you have, but be gentle as it's my first story, thanks. 


	2. Don't Worry

Wow someone is reading chapter two! Well I won't keep you; it should get a bit more interesting than the last chapter. I shan't hold you up any longer.

* * *

Don't Worry…

Cell woke with a start (and maybe a little scream). He'd been having a horrible dream, it had been the Cell Games and Goku and his friends and been beating him to death with bits of scaffolding and rivet guns. It had really been quite graphic. Still he was awake now and could happily dismiss the idea as ridicules. It didn't take him long to find out where the idea had come from though, the whole ring was a building site! Cell stood up and looked at the land around his ring in horror. The whole place was covered in ugly scaffolding constructions. Every where he looked fat workmen in jeans which didn't quite cover there arses where plodding around with bits of metal and wheelbarrows. It was the leaky porter-loo in the corner which pushed him over the edge.

"What are you all doing here!" he demanded at the top of his voice. The work men stopped working/eating there sandwiches to look at him. Cell was pleased with the look of fear on there face. A few seconds later a skinny man in a check shirt and dungarees ran over, "the Forman," Cell assumed. His guess turned out to be right.

"Err… we're building stands for your ring" the Forman explained trying his best not to wet himself, "Ernie Becclestone hired us, but if you want us to leave we will!" he quickly added.

"Ernie of course" muttered Cell feeling stupid, "Carry on then" he called out to the work force, who immediately returned to eating there sandwiches. Now he knew what was going on Cell took another look at the stands,

"They'll look better on the day" said the Forman encouragingly.

"Good" said Cell, suddenly he turned and stared at the Forman's feet. "For crying out loud man, go the loo!" he shouted jumping away.

"Yes, thank you" the Forman said quickly before running off.

"And clean that up afterwards." Cell finished before walking out of the building site to find some piece. Unfortunately Ernie found him first.

"How do you like the ring" He asked cheerfully.

"I guess it will be an improvement when it's done" Cell conceded.

"Great" said Ernie who immediately turn to talk to some one else, "Now put the main Cameras on the south side of the ring so that the sponsorship label appears the right way up."

"You're telling me" Cell interrupted "the workers you hired are so stupid there going to hang the sighs the wrong way up"

"Don't be silly" Ernie replied "I'm not talking about the sighs I'm talking about the one we're going to paint on the floor of the ring."

"Can I start now" said a worker with a large can of paint.

"Yeah spray away" Ernie replied dismissively.

"Wait!" said Cell grabbing Ernie by the shoulder, "what are you painting on my ring"

"Just an advertising symbol" Ernie continued to be vague, "All boxing and wrestling rings have them. It brightens them up a bit."

"But it's not a boxing ring" protested Cell, "it's a martial arts ring and I like it how it is."

"Well I can't stop it now" Ernie replied "Pepsi have already paid the money."

"Well then give it back!" Cell replied as though it was obvious.

"Can't do that I'm afraid," Ernie replied, "I've already spent the money on the stands, unless you want me to take them down and no one to turn up." Cell paused,

"Well I guess it's not that important really," he conceded, "and it could do with a bit of colour"

"Quite" agreed Ernie, "but I is important we establish some boundaries about what you are and aren't happy with so if you have a wonder around the site and let me know if there's anything you don't like."

"Good idea." Cell replied and wondered off. As he walked around the outside of the building site that had been his ring Cell mused on his situation. He found it odd that people were working for him after he had killed so many of them and said he was going to blow up there planet. It quickly became clear to him that working wasn't quite the right word for it.

"4 out of every 5 workers I saw was having lunch!" he informed Ernie when he came back.

"Must be lunch time then" Ernie replied,

"It's 10:30am" Cell replied.

"Breakfast then." suggested Ernie

"A bit late for break fast don't you think"

"Well we can't all be early risers like you" Ernie replied in a matter of fact manor.

"They woke me up!" contradicted Cell, "I would still be asleep if it wasn't for the noise there making"

"You should be happy then" retorted Ernie, "It's not easy to find workers dedicated enough to come in to work before they've had breakfast!" Cell froze, he had a sneaking suspicion he had just been out witted.

"Okay I won't complain about the lazy work force" he conceded "but perhaps you could explain about this" he finished producing a gigantic letter N.

"Oh" said Ernie, "That's just for the big Cell Games sigh." He explained

"There's no N in The Cell Games" Cell pointed out.

"Okay" said Ernie speaking carefully "Now don't be mad but we changed the name a little."

"WHAT!" bellowed Cell very defiantly getting mad.

"Don't worry" soothed Ernie "It's practically the same as The Cell Games." Cell breathed deeply and calmed himself down.

"What is it now then?" he asked reluctantly.

"Pepsi Presents The Cell Games"

"PEPSI PRESENTS THE CELL GAMES!"

"See not too much of a mouth full." Ernie declared cheerfully.

"NOT TOO MUCH…. THIS IS A COMERCAL DEBASEMENT OF EVERYTHING THE CELL GAMES STANDS FOR!" shouted Cell in a mixture of anger and horror, "HOW COULD I LET YOU MARKETING PHILESTINES GET INVOLED WITH MY TORLERMANT!

"It's not a big deal"

"NOT A BIG DEAL…"

"If your going to start each sentence by repeating what I just said we're not going to get anywhere are we" interrupted Ernie, Cell paused but continued to stare angrily at Ernie, "Now you don't need to worry about the name change 99 of the worlds population will ignore the "Pepsi Presents" bit any way. Only the commentators and sales people will ever mention it."

"Really" asked Cell

"Really" confirmed Ernie.

"Fine" said Cell "But I want to be informed of all major changes from now on"

"Of course" said Ernie, "These are your games"

"They better be" said Cell "now if you excuse me I have some standing in my ring looking smug to do."

"I wouldn't do that mate" interrupted a worker. Cell had had enough of being pushed around.

"Are you presuming to tell me what I can and can't do" he demanded

"No of course not" replied the worker shaking "It's… it's just the paint will take a few days to dry"

"What" shouted Cell, this was one surprise too many, he swung back to Ernie, "Did you here that. Where am I going to stand around now?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about standing around in a building site," Ernie declared,

"Yes" interrupted Cell "There are a lot of things I don't need to worry about according to you."

"And this is one of them" Ernie continued un-phased, "Because your going on a tour to promote the Cell games."

"Oh no I'm not!" declared Cell "you've done quite enough to my Cell Games thank you, I'm not allowing you to wreck my ring while I'm away!"

"Fine" said Ernie "If you really want to stay here, with all the noise, dust, smell of paint and works whose trousers don't cover there arse's, then you can….."

As the car pulled away Cell sighed and tried to get settled a seat that had clearly been made for someone who didn't have wings in mind. Finally giving up he took a last look at his ring before turning to Ernie.

"Just promise me one thing" he said, "promise me that the leaky porter-loo will be gone in time for the Games." Ernie smiled,

"Oh don't worry about that…"

* * *

Hope you liked that. If anyone is reading this I would be really great full for any ideas about how Ernie can promote the Cell Games. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome too, oh i've had a surguestion that this should have been left as a one shot at the end of chapter one, I was wondering what people thought about that idea? thanks. 


	3. Insure yourCellf

Chapter 3, here by popular demand, well two people demanded it and that's good enough for me! All Reviews/criticism /ideas are welcome so read and review…

* * *

Insure YourCellf.

Cell read the Newspaper in dismay. It appeared Ernie had been right, global warming had knocked him off the front page! With a heavy sigh, he put down the newspaper and turned to his breakfast. Apparently it was a French breakfast. Cell was 100 sure that it was a genuine French breakfast too. And that the hotel had clearly imported it from France in an un-refrigerated cargo ship and left it in storage two months before serving it! He was beginning to regret intimidating the waitress into bringing him an extra croissant. Still at least he had the room to himself. Everyone else had seen him and decided they were no longer hungry. The smile was wiped off Cells face when Ernie Becclestone entered the room.

"Good morning Cell" he said beaming "How did you sleep?"

"Not so well actually" Cell replied, "The bed was two foot too short and I ended up sleeping on the floor"

"Great!" said Ernie with out even the slightest hint that he had actually listened to what Cell had said, "Now here's your schedule for the day." he finished handing Cell a sheet of paper with a surprisingly large amount of witting on it.

Cell quickly skim read it. The plan for the day appeared to involve making a lot of speeches in a lot of different cities within a very short space of time.

"A bit packed isn't it" he commented.

"Yes it's a very busy day" replied Ernie quickly getting up and pulling the surprised Android out of his chair, "so we better get going."

"What about my Break…" Cell began, but he shut up quickly. If he complained about the breakfast there was a small chance Ernie might allow him to go back and finish it.

Half an hour and a terrifying car journey though New York later and Cell found himself outside a large football stadium.

"Here we are" said Ernie cheerfully "The location for your first speech."

"Right" said Cell, "Wait, what speech?"

"All sorted," Ernie replied getting out of the car. Cell moved to follow him to enquire exactly what Ernie meant by "all sorted" but as soon as he got out of the car he was hit in the face with a piece of rubbish! Cell looked around furiously to seen who had thrown it; unfortunately there were rather a lot of suspects. For a crowd had gathered to see him arrive and they weren't exactly friendly. Shouts of "Murderer" and "Freak" flew though the air along with rubbish and the odd brick. Cell wasn't in the least bit worried.

"You asked for it" he said calmly powering up an energy ball in his hand. However before he could fire it Ernie intervened.

"What are you doing" he shouted at Cell.

"Handing out candy!" replied Cell, "What dose it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't blow them up." protested Ernie

"Why not, they started it!"

"It's rule number one of business," Ernie explained, "Never blow up your customers!"

"These people aren't customers, they hate me!" Cell protested.

"No, they have an interest in you" Ernie replied, "Anyway I don't want people throwing rubbish at you for free so come on!" Cell sighed, lobbed the energy ball away and followed Ernie in to the dressing room. He could have blown those people up, he told himself, but it wouldn't have been worth the lecture about customer service and profit margins he would have got for Ernie. Any way he needed to talk to Ernie about this speech.

By the time he got into the dressing room however, Ernie was no where to be seen. Instead Cell was given a towel and directed to the showers, some members of the crowd had been pretty good shots. After the shower Cell tried to catch Ernie's attention again but the only response he got was "Just a sec." or "In a minute". Cell filled the time by twiddling his thumbs and reminiscing about how much easier life had been when he had only had to worry about absorbing people and Piccolo. Eventually Ernie came over to him,

"Right we're ready for you" he said directing Cell towards the pitch door, "There's a whole stadium of people out there who have come to see you. Go out there and let them know what The Cell Games is all about."

"Right," Cell replied determinedly, "WAIT, what am I going to say? You never told me to write a speech!"

"That's because it's been written for you." Ernie Replied.

"You wrote my speech?"

"It's all good stuff," reassured Ernie,

"But shouldn't I have written the speech," Cell protested, "I mean people will be quoting this as my own words, surly they should be." Ernie laughed,

"No one writes their own speeches nowadays Cell." He said, "If they did they would have to spend ages writing them and they wouldn't be able to make as many."

"I guess so…" Cell conceded,

"All the best politicians have speech writers" Ernie continued "So your hardly in bad company, Listen that's the announcer, your on!" and with that he shoved Cell out of the tunnel and on to the pitch, "Just read the television screen." Ernie called after him.

Cell ran the gauntlet of rubbish and bricks across the pitch and to a stage erected in the centre of it. To Cells relief the stage was out of range of even the most athletically thrown missile and he could put up with the booing. Cell confidently walked up to the microphone on the stage and began to speak.

"Good morning insert city nam… New York!" he began "You probably know me. I'm Cell the evil android. In seven days time I will destroy the world, and wipe your miserable race out of existence." this is good stuff he thought before continuing "Unless" he paused dramatically, "Unless you can find a fighter strong enough to beat me in a fight to the death. If in seven days time you can defeat me in Pepsi Presents the Cell Games then your lives, and the lives of all you care for, will be spared. The only question is, ARE YOU UP TO THE CHALLNEGE!" Cell stood back and listened in delight as the crowd shouted "YES" in reply. Finally Ernie was living up to his promise of getting people interested in The Cell Games. And Cell couldn't wait to crush these people's false hope.

He was ready to stop there but he noticed that there was more on the TV screen to read. Feeling like he was getting in to the swing of things Cell proceeded to read on.

"But I'm not just here to talk about that!" he continued, "I'm also here to talk about INSURNACE!" he took another dramatic pause, "Did you know over 50 of Americans live in under insured homes" he stopped suddenly, and re read what he had just said before turning back to the mike,

"Excuse me for just a sec would you?" he said to the crowd, before leaving the stage and returning to the dressing room to fine Ernie.

"What's wrong with you!" he demanded when he found him "You said this event was to promote The Cell Games, you never said anything about selling insurance!"

"But the insurance company rented the stadium for us and that cost a lot of money," Ernie explained, "So it was the least I could do in return."

"I'm an evil killer Android" Cell replied as his blood boiled, "I don't do "things in return!" I'm here to terrify…"

"Have you read this?" interrupted Ernie, "there are some pretty scary statistics in here!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT" Cell almost screamed, "IT WILL SEND THE AUDIENCE TO SLEEP!"

"They don't matter." Ernie replied.

"Then why couldn't I blow them up then!"

"Because they hadn't paid to get in back then" he said "now they have they're not important"

"But…but I thought we were trying to get them to come to the Cell games." Said Cell rapidly switching from angry to confused.

"Yes" replied Ernie "But most of the target audience are at home and will only seen this on the evening news bulletin, and none of them will mention the insurance speech."

"Why not?"

"Because there all hoping to get exclusive TV coverage of The Cell Games and there bright enough to know that they won't get it if they make you look stupid." Ernie explained.

"Ha, you admit it!" declared Cell "This speech is stupid."

"Fine" Ernie replied taking on a defeated turn, "Don't make the speech, we'll lose our funding and cancel the tour and then…"

"I'm going I'm going" grumbled Cell.

He hurried back to the stage and continued reading but no matter how much energy he put in to it and how quickly he read it he couldn't make the speech interesting enough or short enough to finish it before the audience fell asleep.

"Wwwelll thank you Cell for that fascinating speech" said the announcer as he leapt out of the chair he had been dozing in. "And now folks we have something really special for you!" he declared loud enough to wake up the audience. "I believe Cell's going to give us a demonstration of his awesome power!" Cell smiled.

"Right whom should I kill?" he asked himself.

"KILL!" repeated the announcer in horror. "No no no, don't kill anyone, we though you would just blow up some of those vehicles, see!" he said pointing to a few cars and a bus parked in the stadium.

"I bet the grounds man would rather I killed someone then blew up a car on his pitch." suggested Cell hopefully.

"Ha-ha, funny" said the announcer sarcastically, "Just blow up the Car." Cell seriously considered killing the announcer for that but it occurred to him that they might have trouble hiring a replacement, and he really didn't feel like losing another argument with Ernie. So, after merely punching the announcer, Cell turned his attention to blowing up the car. The explosion was larger than Cell expected, but he was willing to believe that he hit the fuel tank or something, the crowd disagreed.

"TRICK TRICK TRICK" they chanted. This was the last straw of what had been a long morning.

"YOU WANT TO SEE POWER!" he bellowed into the microphone "FINE THEN! I'M GOING TO THROW THIS BUS CLEAN OUT OF THE STADIUM!" Cell furiously grabbed the front of the bus and lifted it up. As he began to swing it he heard a voice call out,

"Wait don't do that!" but it was too late…

* * *

Cell immerged from his second shower of the day with all the soot washed off.

"I didn't know you were such a show android." congratulated Ernie.

"I didn't intend for the bus to explode in my hand!" declared Cell angrily, "If I had known that it was full of explosives I never would have tried to throw it! Did you really need to do that any way?"

"We thought it would make the display more spectacular" Ernie replied, "And boy was I right the crowd loved it."

"Yes I could here the laughter" pointed out Cell "And I didn't like it, they were acting as though I was a cartoon character!"

"I wonder where they could have got that idea from." mused Ernie, "Anyway the important thing is that you really promoted The Cell Games today."

"Yeah" said Cell "I guess I did."

"And let's face it" said Ernie trying not to laugh, "No one will ever forget the look on your face when the smoke cleared!" he finished finally cracking up. "Come on lets go we've got five more events to get though before midnight." Cell sighed and began to get up.

"This better be worth it Ernie," said Cell menacingly "Because if The Cell Games isn't the most watched event in history after I've done all this you'll be the first competitor! Understand!"

"Of course, of course" said Ernie calmly, "I new what I was getting in to when I agreed to work with a homicidal Android."

"Good" replied Cell while cursing Ernie's self confidence in his head.

"Oh just one more thing," Ernie said before they got in the car. "We've updated the name again."

"WHAT, I mean what is it now?" asked Cell full of dread.

"Pepsi Presents The RBC Cell Games," Ernie replied, "I hope that's okay?"

Cell didn't say anything instead he turned away and put his head in his hands. Ernie wasn't sure, but he though he heard sobbing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think, how it could be improved or what Ernie or Cell should do next. All you have to do is review! 


	4. Selling Cell

Okay folks here's chapter 4. Before we start I forgot to mention at the start that I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the Characters who appear in it, which you probably realised by now. Oh and because someone asked but others may be confused RBC stands for The Royal Bank of Canada. I would also like to apologise for any speling mestakes in this story, I've never been any good at it but I will proof read more carefully in future. Okay off we go…

* * *

Selling Cell

Cell had been touring the world for three long days now. It was hard work but it appeared to be paying off. The Cell Games had almost sold out already and Ernie had informed him that they were just hours away from getting a TV deal. Despite its success Cell was glad to have a day off. Of course he had had to tell Ernie that if he read that insurance speech one more time he was going to blow up the world a few days early to get it. Unfortunately Ernie had a strange idea of what a day off consisted of.

"If I had wanted to see the sea" Cell grumbled, "I would have gone to a Mediterranean beach, not a Canadian dock!" He took a sip of the machine coffee he was cradling in his hands for warmth. "Why are we here anyway?"

"You wanted a day off from the tour." Replied Ernie, "So I thought we could get some other important work done."

"No I said I wanted a day off, Full Stop." Cell replied, "I need a break or else I'll never win The Cell Games."

"They say a change is as good as a rest!" suggested Ernie cheerfully.

"Yes going on tour was a change for me" replied Cell, "and I don't feel rested at all!"

"Well next time you should make yourself clearer." Ernie retorted.

"Yes," commented Cell "but it's quite hard to make things clear to you, like when I quite clearly said "I don't want the name changed again!". Oh by the way what is the name today?"

"What makes you think it's changed?" asked Ernie innocently,

"What is it!" growled Cell

"Pepsi Presents The RBC Cell Games Powered by Ford" mumbled Ernie.

"I bet their giving away a Focus to the winner too."

"No but that's a good idea, give people something to fight for. I'm going to write that one down." Said Ernie pulling out a pencil. "And you say I don't listen to you!"

Cell was about to tie and anchor around Ernie's legs and throw him into the sea when a sailor approached them.

"Your crate is on the truck Mr Becclestone," he said "please sign here."

"Excellent" said Ernie quickly signing the sheet, "That is what we're here for."

He led Cell through the harbour to a truck parked by a warehouse.

"Left a few sample boxes out for you Mr Becclestone" A work man told them as the approached, gesturing towards the boxes in question.

"Great" Ernie replied eagerly opening one of the boxes like a kid on Christmas day. "Perfect" he declared before throwing an item of the box's contents to Cell. Cell caught it and had a look. It was a t-shirt with a picture of him on it, well almost a picture of him on it. There were some glaring mistakes. Like his eyes where too big, so was his head for that matter, while his limbs were too short. He also appeared to be wearing a t-shirt, but the biggest offence of all was the friendly smile on his face. The whole set up made him look, almost, CUTE!

"What do you think?" asked Ernie happily.

"Words can not adequately describe what I think of ….this" Cell replied spiting out the last word in disgust.

"I knew you'd like the mascot." Declared Ernie proudly. "It was my idea you know."

"What" Cell asked "gave you the idea that I liked it."

"You don't like it!" said Ernie with, apparently, genuine surprise in his voice.

"NO I DON'T" shouted Cell "WHY SHOULD I, IT'S A MONSROSITY"

"It makes you look cute and friendly!" Ernie replied defensively.

"I KNOW!" Cell practically screamed! "THAT'S WHY I HATE IT, I'M AN EVIL ANDRIOD, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE OR FRIENDLY."

"But kids will love it." Ernie protested. "Its how we'll get them interested in the Cell Games!"

"It's going to be a blood thirsty fighting tournament" Cell replied "It's not exactly kids entertainment!"

"I certainly hope it is blood thirsty, that's how we intend to attract the 13-25 year olds," Ernie said, "that and the cheer leaders."

"CHEER..." paused Cell and forced himself to focus on the point "No I can't stand for this." He said "You can not sell those; I'm putting my foot down on this!"

"But this is one of the most important parts of our marketing strategy!" protested Ernie as Cell advanced on the box. "Tours and TV commercials will be forgotten but T-shirts will last for ever. People will find them at the bottom of closets, or in charity shops and it remind them what a great event The Cell Games was. Eventually the cuddly toys…"

"CUDDLY TOYS!"

"And novelty coffee mugs will become collector's items and sell for thousands. They'll appear on the antiques road show and that's how The Cell Games will be remembered for generations!" Ernie stopped gasping for breath. Cell stopped too.

"Two points" he said "Firstly I don't want to be remembered for generations if it means being remembered as "Cell the Happy Elf" or "Cell the Garden Gnome" or "Cell THE NOVELTY TOILET SEAT!" Secondly there won't be anyone left to remember, there all going to be dead! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT IN TO YOUR THICK HEAD! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!" Cell stopped now to gasp for breath himself, although he did feel a lot better having got that off his chest.

"Fine" said Ernie dejectedly "You win, I'll cancel the merchandise."

"Pardon" said Cell in shock. "Can I hear that again?"

"You win"

"No snappy come back?" Asked Cell, "No more complicated reason's why if I don't do this my Cell games will be a disaster."

"No" replied Ernie, as it suddenly occurred to Cell what had happened.

"I win! I win!" he yelled jumping around the car park, "I finally win! My reputation is safe at last!"

"Although" said Ernie slyly, "this will make a great story in the press." Cell stopped dead.

"Why, what will?" he asked nervously.

"I can see the head line now," Ernie declared "**Companionate Killer Android Stops Merchandise Production for Kids Sake.**"

"W…w…why am I compassionate" asked Cell full of dread, Ernie merely carried on with his imaginary news report.

"Cell the pure evil Android showed that he had a softer side to day when he put a stop to the production of his own merchandises range. Sources close to the android say that this was because Cell was appalled by the use of sweat shop and child labour in the factories. Apparently he demanded that the factories be reorganised to employ adult workers in decent conditions and at a fair wage!"

"THAT'S AN OUTRAGEOUS LIE!" protested Cell.

"Consumer and human rights groups say that Cell is "setting an example that all celebrities with their own products should try to follow!"" Ernie finished, "What do you think that would do for your reputation?" he asked triumphantly.

"You wouldn't dare do that!" threatened Cell, "I would **kill** you!"

"No you wouldn't," said Ernie "Because then you would have no one to market your Cell Games or organised the TV rights and then…"

"THE WHOLE THING WILL BE A MISERABLE FAILURE, I GET IT" interrupted Cell furiously. He sighed and looked at the t-shirt again. "I guess the cute look might grow on me." He began. "And if poor people are suffering to make them…."

"Exactly" said Ernie, "It does no harm to your reputation at all."

"Very well then," Cell finished, "carry on with the merchandise."

"Your wish is my command" Ernie replied doing a mock salute.

"I that case…" said Cell turning round to take off,

"Where are you going?" asked Ernie

"To find an anchor and some rope," Cell replied, "Just stay there…."

* * *

Only two chapters to go so if you have any idea, comments or criticisms please let me know. Hope you enjoyed it and chapter 5 will be up shortly… 


	5. Cellevision

Here's chapter 5 folks, just a quick note to avoid confusion, FIX TV and all the staff mentioned are made up, unless of course there really is a company called FIX TV in which case, oops.

* * *

Cellevision (the puns just keep on getting worse) 

Cell stared into the mirror.

"What do you mean this is going to be a tough job?" he demanded, "I don't look that bad do I?"

"No no of course not," replied the make up girl choosing her words very carefully, "I mean I'm sure you would look great to any female….err…. cockroach." she ventured.

"You were only one word away from getting out of jail there lady." snapped Cell "Now you can have one more go at explaining to me why I need make up before I give you a make over that you'll never forget!"

"It's the lights" She replied quickly.

"The lights?"

"Yes they make everyone look really pale, like there ill." she explained. "And since your skin is pale already the lights will make it look like your at death's door." She finished quickly before jumping back to try and avoid any attack the Android might launch. Fortunately for her Cell had got quite used to listening to reason recently. Well to Ernie's reason any way. So much so in fact that when Ernie had suggested that he appeared on a chat show to promote the games Cell hadn't even bothered to argue. Okay maybe he had protested a little but Cell didn't like to dwell on the arguments he had lost to Ernie, all 55 of them. Still the point was that Cell had learnt not to argue with the experts.

"Well I don't want to give people the wrong impression" he said sitting back into his chair, "Go ahead, do your job"

"Thank you sir" the girl replied sounding genuinely relived.

"Oh and while your at it could do something about these purple marks. I look like I've been attacked with a paint brush."

* * *

Cell emerged from make up one and a half hours later. It had taken a while but Cell was quite pleased with the results. Ernie was less impressed. 

"What took you so long!" he demanded.

"It was a big job," replied Cell "besides I thought you would like me too look my best. Marketing is all about presentation isn't it."

"Yes that's true," conceded Ernie, "but we need to go though what you are going to say out there too, you don't want to look stupid do you?"

"Considering everything you've put me through I don't really think I could look any stupider!" Cell protested, "I still can't believe I let you talk me in to doing that cereal Advertisement."

"It wasn't that bad," Ernie replied.

"You had me outwitted by a Monkey!" Cell snapped "And I don't even like Coco Pops!"

"That is neither hear nor there…" Ernie began angrily.

"I bet it will be shown during one of the breaks tonight." grumbled Cell.

"The point is…" continued Ernie but he didn't get any further before he was interrupted again.

"Cell!" called out a friendly sounding voice. Ernie and Cell swung round to see a heavily tanned man in a blue suit running to wards them. "Pleased to meet you" he said offering Cell a hand which the Android took. "My name is Jerry Damper, (_call me unoriginal if you must-mg34_) I'll be asking you the questions out there tonight Cell. Now I just want to say, on behalf of the FIX TV family, that we are all really glade to have you hear and to have exclusive rights to the Cell games."

"That's Pepsi Presents the RBC Cell Games Powered by Ford in association with Wall-mart." corrected Ernie clearly annoyed that someone had interrupted him. Cell, however, was grateful for the opportunity to talk to someone other than Ernie and grabbed it with both hands.

"I'm glad to be here too" he replied cheerfully

"Great!" said Jerry. "Now I was wondering if we could have a quick chat about tonight's format."

"I already agreed on that with the company executives" butted in Ernie, "You have the list of questions you're allowed to ask there."

"Yes but I thought it would be more interesting if we allowed the audience to ask Cell some questions," said Jerry. "I'm sure people would love to get the chance to find something out about the Android behind the plot to kill us all."

They say flattery will get you every where. They are also probably aware that giving someone the opportunity to undermined someone whose been bossing them about for the last seven days doesn't hurt either. If "they" don't then they are really missing a trick.

"Why I would be delighted to answer any questions you or the audience may have!" replied Cell before Ernie could stop him.

"Excellent!" said Jerry happily. "I'll go tell my producer at once, see you on the set." And with that he was gone.

"What possessed you to agree to that!" demanded Ernie, "Have you lost your mind."

"You're just upset I got what I wanted for once!" retorted Cell.

"What, you want him to rip you to shreds!" replied Ernie, "Jerry Damper is one of the nastiest chat show hosts on television. He'll do anything to make a fool out of you, and his audience, well lets just say they would feel quite at home in the Roman Colosseum!"

"If he's that bad why did you agree to put me on his show?" asked Cell.

"Because FIX TV was offering the most money of course." Ernie replied as though it was obvious.

"That's your problem you know Ernie" said Cell putting on his most high and mighty tone, "for you it's all about the money. While for me it's all about the challenge! Besides you can't seriously be suggesting that an orange man and his audience can out wit me, I'm the perfect being. I'm more likely to lose the Cell Games to an eleven year old kid!" And with that he swung round and headed towards the stage.

Ernie sighed and picked up his mobile. He had to call his broker and tell him not to cancel that pension plan after all.

* * *

Cell had got used to dodging rubbish by now. Thus he did not rush his entrance allowing the audience to throw every thing they had at him before he reached his chair. Unlike the audience Jerry Damper greeted Cell warmly with a hand shake and a smile before gesturing to a chair. 

"Hello Cell." said Jerry in his friendly voice, "it appears I can't speak for the audience but I'm very glad to have you on the show."

"I'm very glad to be on the show," Cell replied with a slight feeling of de jar vu.

"So Cell" Jerry began, "I think the first question everyone would like to ask you is why are you going to destroy the world?"

"Oh that's simple," replied Cell calmly, "because that's what I was created to do."

"You were created to destroy the world?" Jerry repeated, "By whom?"

"Why by Dr Giro of course." Cell explained, "He created me as the perfect beings to destroy all his enemies." As he said this he wondered why Ernie had been so worried, answering these questions couldn't be easier. Of course that was before Jerry asked his next question.

"So let me get this straight." He began, "all this time that you've been terrorising people and threatening to destroy the world you weren't acting of your own accorded?"

"Err… no, not as such." Cell replied.

"So in fact you **merely** work for this Dr Giro."

"Well sort of, but I've carried out his orders my way you know." Cell replied.

"Mmmm" mused Jerry unconvinced, "and where is this Dr Giro now?" He asked.

"Oh he's dead." replied Cell cheerfully.

"Really" Jerry mused again, "So, lets just make this absolutely clear for the audience at home." He said "You're not actually a homicidal evil genius, are you."

"I…I" Cell began but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Your actually just a programmed creation carrying out the orders of his **dead** master." said Jerry cuttingly, "Like a loyal dog waiting for its owner to come home. Now to me that doesn't sound like a particularly good reason to kill six billon people"

"Well if you put it like that of course it isn't going to sound like a good reason to destroy the world." protested Cell, who was rather angry about being compared to a dog.

"Well how would you put it?" asked Jerry.

"Err…well; I can't just come up with something on the spot." Cell replied nervously.

"Okay why don't you take a sec to come up with a good reason to destroy the world." said Jerry in a patronising voice "while I go see if the audience have any questions to ask." Cell relaxed slightly at this, he hadn't enjoyed those last few questions at all. Surely questions from the audience would be easier to deal with. At first he appeared to be right.

"Don't you care about all the people you've killed!" demanded a women in the audience Jerry had given the mike to, "What about all the little kids you've killed, what about the families and friendships you've destroyed!" she was getting quite emotional now. "Don't you care about anyone!" This was exactly the kind of question Cell had been waiting for, the kind which would allow him to sum himself up easily to a terrified audience.

"No I don't, I'm pure evil," he replied calmly, "I don't care about anyone nor do I feel any guilt for what I have done."

Jerry broke the hush that fell over the audience.

"You heard it here first folks." He said in a solemn voice that some how still managed to trivialise the issue, "Cell the pure evil Android hates everyone. I believe you had a question for Cell" he finished turning to another women in the audience.

"Yeah I did" she said, "Cell where you ever bullied at school?"

"I didn't go to school" replied Cell "what kind of a stupid question is that?"

"I was just wondering why you hate everyone" she explained, "and I thought it might be because people were mean to you when you were younger."

"Well people weren't exactly friendly" mused Cell, "but that was probably because I was trying to stab them all with my tail… Anyway that's a ridicules notion." he finished.

"Now I'm not so sure" said Jerry taking control of the situation. "Folks do you think it is possible that all this destroying the world stuff, is just a cry for help form an Android who wants to be loved!"

"Yes" said Cell sarcastically "I wiped out the population of all those cities just because I'm lonely!"

"Well I think" said Jerry sounding very serious "we can stop all the killing right now, if we just give Cell a big hug!"

"You're kidding right!" said Cell, "I don't want to be hugged!"

"There's no need to act or tough here Cell," said Jerry kindly as he and the audience approached, "we're here for you, we here your pain." Cell was frozen with fear. They had him surrounded, they were closing in on him, this was worse then that fight with Vegeata.

"Stay… stay back" he said backing up against the wall. "KEEP AWAY!"

* * *

"I told you he was ruthless," said Ernie as they drove away from the studio. "I told you he would do anything to make you look stupid, but did you listen….nooooo." 

"SHUT UP!" snapped Cell. "Fine I should have listened to what you said," he conceded, "But how was I supposed to know he would go to such lengths!"

"Some people will do anything for a good show," said Ernie hypocritically. "Still as long as you learnt your lesson things haven't turned out that badly."

"Not that badly!" repeated Cell furiously, "The whole world thinks I'm just a lonely android, my reputation is ruined and we didn't even get a complete show! Tell me which part of that didn't go badly!"

"Are you kidding!" said Ernie sounding genuinely delighted, "You knocked out Jerry Damper live on TV and then ran off his show! It will be on the front page of all the tabloids! You can't buy publicity like that."

"Really?" said Cell

"Absolutely!" replied Ernie, "I only wished I had thought of it myself, perhaps I should let you make a few more decisions if they are all going to turn out this well." Cell glared at him briefly before turning to look out the window again.

"I believe it when I see it" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Right there's just one more chapter to go folks but that doesn't mean I don't want any reviews. Even if you feel your comments might not help this story they could help me write other stories. So if you have any ideas, criticisms, suggestions or you just like the story please submit a review and let me know. 


	6. In a Cell

Right folks, this is it, the last Chapter….

In a Cell

Cell woke up in more discomfort then usual. As he opened his eyes he was able to quickly come to a conclusion as to why. This without a doubt had to be the worst hotel he had stayed in yet. There was no carpet, the bed was practically a steel slab and the he could see the bare bricks on the wall. Why it was looked like a prison cell. Cell mentally cursed Ernie and rolled over. It would be over soon, tomorrow was the day of Pepsi Presents the RBC Cell Games Powered by Ford and Association with Wal-Mart, rats now even he was saying it. Anyway tomorrow was the day he got to destroy the world, after he won his tournament of course. Eventually when it became apparent that he wasn't going to get back to sleep Cell got up. He looked out of the window to see what the weather was like. Unfortunately all he could see though the iron bars in the window was a court yard surrounded by other buildings. Something suddenly clicked in Cell's head. This was a prison cell!

It is a well known fact that prisons are incapable of holding even the most insignificant of super villains. It is how most superheroes are kept busy. So what made anyone think that a minimum security prison could hold the evil Android was anyone guess. The prison guards didn't even jump when the cell door was booted from its hinges.

"Looks like Cell's up," one of them muttered under his breath. The furious Android marched over to him.

"You!" he bellowed, "I demand to know what I'm doing here!"

"Of course you have a right to know the charges brought against you Mr Cell" replied the prison guard calmly flipping though a file. "Are yes here we are, you are charged with fraud!" Cell stared at the man blankly.

"What!" he said in a state of shock. "I've wiped out the population of umpteen cities, threatened to destroy the world and you idiots arrest me for the one crime I DIDN'T COMMIT!"

"Yes well we can't arrest you for the destruction of those cities," said the prison guard.

"Why not?" asked Cell.

"No evidence!"

"The empty streets and me claiming responsibility are kinds of evidence." pointed out Cell.

"Yes but the descriptions of the culprit don't really match up," explained the guard, "and as for claiming responsibility, well for all we know you could just be a compulsive confessor. You've certainly been acting like one with your little publicity tour."

"Well what about destroying the world!" asked Cell a little peeved at being denied official credit for some of his achievements.

"Yes there's a small problem with arresting you for that," said the prison guard.

"What?"

"You haven't done it yet!" he replied coolly, "And in this country we don't arrest people for crimes they haven't committed. Well white people any way."

"Aren't you the cynical one!" grumbled Cell. "Well why have I been arrested for fraud then?"

"Doggy book keeping apparently," said the Guard glancing at Cell's file. "You know, secret accounts in Cuba and all that."

"But I didn't keep any of the books," protested Cell, "Ernie did all that."

"Well you should have kept a closer eye on him," said the guard showing absolutely no sympathy.

"Fine then" said Cell angrily taking off, "I'll go do that right now!"

"Wait" called out the guard, causing Cell to stop just before he smashed though the wall. "I don't think escaping and beating up your accountant would help your case very much! The authorities might think you were trying to silence him."

"Oh I'm not going to silence him" said Cell calmly, "I'm sure people will hear his screams for miles!"

"That will probably be even less helpful!"

"I don't have time for this man!" bellowed Cell "I have a tournament to run and a world to destroy!"

"Yes about that," said the guard picking his words with care, "there might be a tiny problem with that."

"Like what?" asked Cell running out of patents.

"Like the police impounding your ring as part of the investigation!" Cell stared at the guard blankly. "They will have taken away all the rest of your assets too," he finished.

"Well we'll see about that!" said Cell determinedly preparing to leave.

"Wait that…" began the guard.

"MIGHT NOT HELP MY CASE!" shouted Cell, "I GET IT. IF YOU'RE SUCH AN EXSPERT ON MY CASE WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT WOULD HELP IT!"

"Well" said the guard trying to sound helpful. "Why don't I get your accountant in to see you and then you can discuss your case with him. He'll know what to do next."

Cell sighed, Ernie always seemed to know what to do next, and it was never quite what Cell wanted to do. But it had worked out fine so far, except from the prison but Ernie should be able to sort that out. At the very least it would allow him to kill Ernie sooner!

"Fine get me Ernie Becclestone," he said grudgingly.

"Will do," said the prison guard cheerfully, "would you like a dirty magazine while you wait?"

"Why would I want one of those?" asked Cell

"I don't know really," said the prison guard, "its just that's what most prisoners seem to want. I'll go call Mr Becclostone"….

* * *

"Well Cell this is a bit of a pickle isn't it," said Ernie almost cheerfully when he entered the room.

"Those aren't the words I would use to describe it" said Cell holding back his anger. "Now can you get me out of here or not?"

"Of course I can get you out of here!" said Ernie happily, "but we might have to delay the Cell games a little." Cell sighed deeply.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Not very long" said Ernie "Only about four to five years."

"FOUR TO FIVE YEARS!" screamed Cell!

"It's not that long when you think about it," said Ernie encouragingly.

"Nine years ago you told me nine days was a long time!" said Cell angrily.

"Nine years…." Said Ernie slightly confused "That was only nine days ago!"

"Oh so it was" said Cell innocently. His voice suddenly turned threatening. "It must have just seemed like nine years!"

"Don't get at me!" snapped Ernie. "I've hired the best lawyers to deal with this case, your really luck to have a chance of getting as little as five years, after all the illegal activity in your account!"

"You were the one who fiddled my account!" protested Cell, "I didn't even know I had an account!"

"Fine then," said Ernie huffily, "don't thank me for granting you a little finical security. Like you haven't thanked me for anything." Ernie suddenly took an offensive and accusing tone. "I've worked really hard to promote your Dell Games, I have produced merchandise, arranged tours, build stands and even got you on TV all in less than nine days. Do you think it was easy, do you think anyone could have done it! But do I even get a thank you! Noooo. All I get is whinge, whinge, whinge form you! Well quite frankly I've had enough of it. Now either you can apologise now or I'm afraid our relationship will have to end here, and we know what that will mean for your tournament!"

Ernie finished his threat and looked up expecting to see, the now familiar, look of defeat on Cell's face. However the Android's face was very calm he, looked like he was thinking about something very intently. Finally he spoke.

"What did you just call my tournament?" he asked. Suddenly Ernie realised his slip up.

"Err well." He said quickly, "I had been thinking that while we were in court we could change your name to Dell. You know like the computer company. They would be willing to pay a lot for you to do it." The Android listened but didn't reply, he merely swung his chair around to face away from Ernie.

"It wouldn't really be a major change," persuaded Ernie cautiously, "effectively it would just change the name to Pepsi Presents the RBC Dell Games Powered by Ford in Association with Wal-Mart." There was another pause. Then Cell suddenly swung round.

"You know what?" he said wearing a look of hate that not even Gohan would get to see, "I think I like The Cell Games better."

* * *

Loud screams suddenly emerged from the room where prisoners met their lawyers. Outside in the, finest traditions of fictional law enforcement, the prison guard buried his head deeper into his dirty magazine. A few minutes later the screaming stopped and Cell opened the door.

"What was that about?" asked the guard.

"Lets just call it the straw that broke the camels back, shall we." Replied Cell calmly. The prison guard looked round Cell into the room from which he had emerged.

"It looks like you did more then just break his back" he said innocently.

"Yes it dose doesn't it," agreed Cell admiring his handy work. "Well I don't have time to chat, I have a world to destroy you know." And the Android turned to leave.

"You can't leave," protested the guard. "I won't get my Christmas bonus if anyone escapes."

"Its May," pointed out Cell.

"Yes but the system has long memories," retorted the guard.

"You know" said Cell raking on a high and mighty tone, "I've learnt something these past few days. You always humans focus on the money or fame you will get for doing something. And you will willingly go though immense suffering to achieve these goals. However I've found nothing will bring you happiness quite like the prospect of a small fighting tournament to decide the fate of the world with a few people who hate you for what you are. You know what I'm saying. You should go spend some time with the people who matter to you today; because the world will end tomorrow and you can't take it with you."

"You know what," said the guard, "your right, I'm going home to my wife and kid. Thanks Cell."

"No problem," said the evil Android. "Do you have a young child?"

"Yes, and five year old Girl," replied the guard. Cell reached down by his side and handed him a Cell cuddly toy.

"Give her this" he said, "something to remember me by." And with that the Android flew through the prison wall and off into the distance.

* * *

It didn't take long for Cell to undo all the damage Ernie had done. First he recovered his ring from the police without too much trouble. Then he dismantled the stands and advertising boards which surrounded his ring ad buried them near by. Finally, after a lot of scrubbing, he removed the sponsorship logo painted on his ring, returning it to the brilliant white it had been originally. With that done Cell was at last able to do what he had hoped to do for the nine days in the first place. That was, of course, standing in his ring looking supremely confident.

"Only one day to go." He thought to himself, "Only one day to go."

After a few minutes he got board and started twiddling his thumbs…..

**The End**

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, I though it was pretty good, but I would love to know what you though of it. Any constructive criticism would be really welcome if you have any too.

Anyway I have a few more story ideas in the pipe line but they need a little refinement, still I hope to start a new story too.

I would also like to thank, Secret Identity, Aluminumboat, SuperSanne and You Have Been Reviewed for reviewing. My brother for proof reading and being a scapegoat for my spellings, Akira Toriyama for creating Dragonball Z and everyone who has read this story. I would thank you all individually but you know who you are…. I hope.


End file.
